russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Network wars far from over
September 25, 2018 (Manila Standard, page 208) A WEEK of two from today, a new UHF channel will join the growing number of free TV stations in Metro Manila making the competition for viewership and advertising revenues even stiffer. Studio 23 is the latest aggressive move of ABS-CBN to assert its dominance in the industry. The trendy "twensysomething" residents of "Melrose Place" Manuel P. Quiogue, Studio 23 managing director, said in a recent press briefing that the new UHF (ultra high frequency) channel paves the way for the segmentation of the network's audience. "What's happening now is the definition of viewership by way of income strata," he explained. "While ABS-CBN research tells us that the majority of Channel 2 viewers belong to the lower C, D and E classes, there is that untapped potential viewership belonging to the A, B, upper and middle C market which would normally prefer English language (read: American) programs." With the launch of the new UHF channel and as Channel 2 streamlines its programming to focus on local programs, ABS-CBN could corner between 75 to 80 percent of the TV audience in Metro Manila alone. And that's possible with the station's 80-kilowatt transmitter which Quiogue said assures that viewers of crisp video and audio reception. Existing UHF channels have a poor reception, the reason perhaps why media buyers are still not convinced about their cost effectiveness. "That scenario would definitely change as we go on the air in October," Quiogue added. "When we made our proposals to them and presented the program packages that we plan to include in our programming grid, we assured them that Studio 23's reception would not be any different from those of existing VHF (very high frequency) stations. It seems that their only requirement was clear reception." The new UHF channel, said programming director Leo Katigbak, has been designed to project something like a regular TV station. "Except perhaps the fact that it will carry all English language programs, including the 10 p.m. newscast." The station will initially operate on an eight-hour block daily with the rest of the day devoted to a satellite broadcast of MTV Asia. "But that is a temporary arrangement," Katigbak explained. "We will definitely expand our programming, and even this early we are already mulling several locally produced shows. In the meantime, we are concentrating on the imports that we have in our vaults." The station's programming grid id divided into blocks. Premium Access (weekdays, 5 to 7:30 p.m.) which will put on the air soaps like Days of Our Lives and game shows (Wheel of Fortune, The Newlywed Game and The Dating Game) becomes Primetoons on weekends (5-7:30 p.m.) with half-hour animated series for the kids (Batman, Battletech, The Marvel Action Hour, Iznogud, Fantomcat, X-Men). Primetime (daily, 7:30 to 10 p.m.) will be heavy on half-hour comedy, one-hour drama, action-adventure series, some of which are already familiar to ABS-CBN audiences until they were taken off the air without notice. Manuel P. Quiogue, managing director of Studio 23 Titles like Murphy Brown, Melrose Place, Beverly Hills 90210 and Baywatch will be back on the air plus new acquisitions like Mad About You and Savannah. The station also will offer late-night viewing in their lateprime block (weekdays, 10:30 p.m. to 12 midnight; weekends, 11 p.m. to 12 midnight) consisting of news magazine (Inside Edition), comedy (Nightstand with Dick Dietrick), documentary (Future Quest) and talk (The Oprah Winfrey Show). Hollywood movies will definitely be another staple in this new channel by taking a total of seven hours a week on a three-night spread (Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday). Quiogue's optimism about Studio 23 is buttressed by his claim that it will also go on a nationwide simulcast. Already in place, he said, are 13 relay stations in the archipelago's key cities, each powered by either a 100-or 80-watt transmitter. Contrary to fears expressed by some members of the press, this new move by the broadcasting giant will not cannibalize its own market, it may even fortify it. Expected to be affected mainly are existing UHF and other VHS channels (RPN 9, ABC 5 and IBC) which have been redirecting their programming thrust to the A, B, and C brackets. The bottom line, however, is still how a very discriminating high-end viewership largely influenced by the unabated entry of Hollywood entertainment magazines in the country would accept the program lineup of Studio 23. The upshot, of course, is how deft the new station's program acquisition guys could put up an attractive bid to the best shows that are on American TV now. And that could really spell a big difference. Candice Bergen in "Murphy Brown" NETWORK WAR SPREADS TO MUSIC ARENA. While ABS-CBN is fussing over Studio 23, its latest baby, at the other end of the corner, Alta Productions Group, Inc., a company identified with GMA Network, Inc. recently launched Infiniti Music, a recording company. GMA has already a UHF network called CityNet 27. Robert Em A reaction perhaps to ABS-CBN's Star Records, more than anything else, Infiniti Music has initially signed up three artists to its name: Robert Em, a heavyweight singer whose album was also launched the same time the new recording company was introduced to the press; Yaman, an upcoming rock artist; and the all-male Tux whose latest album will be released by the company. Running this new venture are President and CEO Joel Jimenez, son of GMA Chairman and President Menardo Jimenez, Kedy Sanchez, A&R manager; and Teena Berooin, marketing manager. All three gave us the assurance that it will not run into the same problems that is plaguing Star Records: resistance from radio stations not owned by the network. "In our initial talks with radio station managers," Jimenez explained, "we were of the impression that they will not attempt to block the exposure of our artists." Star Records' growth as a company had definitely been slowed down by a silent boycott among radio stations not affiliated with the broadcast giant, forcing the new company to reposition itself as an autonomous entity outside of the ABS-CBN conglomerate. Infiniti Music could have learned a painful lesson from that one. In fact, Jimenez insist that in spite of the fact that Alta Productions is strongly identified with GMA, it has nothing to do with it. And neither has GMA any hand with the new recording company.